Teenagers
In this epic new story, five teenagers with very different personalities take a trip to the one place where all the drama starts; Orlando, Florida. In this big city, the five boys often find themselves in trouble, whether it's with school, cops, neighbors or even more! There is so much to do in the beautiful city. And what happens when you decide to throw five boys in a big city and let them do almost anything they want? This story happens! Cast *Austin- The Fun Kid. **Austin was never the quiet type of kid. Born in San Diego, Austin was always the kid who could keep the party on fire. Richard, Austin's older brother, taught Austin how to party all day everyday! Once, Austin almost burned his house down because of the fun he was having. The cops even have a watch around his house almost every weekend. Because of this, Austin parties at his other house. Austin lives at 3367 Greenwood Circle. *Danny- The Pranking Delinquet. **If you had Danny's life, you'd hate it too. Danny was born to two very uncaring parents. His parents were drug addicts who left Danny alone. Danny was forced to work early to buy his own food. However, due to living in the bad part of town (I.E, the ghetto), he was introduced to bad stuff. Danny started breaking the law more often. He stole and made people upset. He's been to court, but never cares. He's lucky he hasn't recieved death penalty as a punishment for his crimes. Danny lives at 5883 Westbrook Street. *Michael- The Smooth Kid. **Yeah, this kid is one very smooth kid. Michael is the type of kid who gets all the ladies, all the money, all the popularity. However, he doesn't really believe in a ton of that stuff. Michael wants to have some real friends to back him up. He often loses his friends when someone else has more to give. Michael plays football for the team, but he does enjoy that. In Michael's spare time, he usually rides his bike around town or shoot his arrow at his target. Michael lives at 9061 Shenandoah Road. *Sean- The Skater Dude. **You could say this guy is a skating legend. Sean is the kind of dude who doesn't focus in his studies, but focuses on skating and video games. After his big brother taught him how to skate, and his other big brother taught him how to play video games... well, you get it. Sean has been close to failing the 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th grade. Luckily, his parents threatened the school. Sean is sometimes a little, er, slow at times. However, he's a very chilled dude, man. Sean lives at 6189 Shadow Court. *Zachary- The Perverted Brother. **We've seen a ton of perverted boys, and Zachary is for sure one of them. After Zachary saw his older sisters friend nude in the shower, his whole life changed. He's been trying to get a girl, but he rushes things. The girls either get too disgusted with him or think he's annoying, but don't tell him we said that! Well, you can, but the dude won't believe you. He thinks he's a champion at almost everything God put on this planet, but in reality, he's a girl wanting perv. Zachary lives at 2676 Kaley Avenue. Chapter One: Welcome, Freshman! Chapter Two: The Waiting Game. Trivia *The city of Orlando was picked because the author lives in Orlando, and knows everything about it. *I've been planning this story for a while.